Feelings for you
by AnimeCurie
Summary: Eren has been training non stop. The entire levi squad is getting ready to fight a big fight ( before the revolut against the govt. arc) A big war on the way. All of a sudden Eren encounters a problem. A HUGE problem. And as usual Levi will have to take care of it.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning. Levi squad, and. Hanji squad was on the field far away from there headquarters. The field had nothing in view for a long distance. Only a few trees behind them. It was a perfect place for the training. Eren's titan training. Or more like experiments.

Hanji was way excited for this. She was practically bouncing from all the excietment. Mikasa looked like she would kill anyone any moment for...no apperent reason. She is just worried sick about eren ,didnt like the idea of eren being an experiment subject. She especially did not like hanji. The rest of the squad just followed levi's lead. They were worried of eren but a part of them were also curious to see his titan powers up close and learn about it more.

Eren was nervous but also looked determinded to make the experiment succesful. He himself was ready to learn about his powers and train to become more powerful. Then he can also see if he can use that hardning abillity. Then he thaught of she turned into a huge crystal to trap herself. Be wondered what was so important that she had to go to such lengths to stop the survey troops from learning more about the titans. And then there was Riner, whose entire body was steel like hard. The bert. Eren still had some problems believing that those guys were titans! They were so helpful and dependable people. Then why? He just felt so...betrayed and for some reason not so angry. More like his confusion was was covering his anger. Oh and then there was ymir. She...she acted very differen from those two. More like her only motive was to protect Historia. Not kill humanity. Thats also the reason why she left. Atleast thats what Historia said. Sometimes just sometimes he wonders. ' could it be that all the titans are not...bad' but then he erases that thaught. The more he thinks the more his headache increases about all this titan affairs. He decides there is only one thing he should focus on kill the titans and become more powerful.

Historia had become a lot more quite that before it was as if...she lost her angelness. Even she was with them she always looked like she was pretty far away somewhere. She did not care about anything anymore. Only she was the only one was not bothered about the experiment. She just followed.

It had already been 3 hours. And Eren looked quite exhausted from all the transforming and doing all those tasks that hanji told him to do. Mikasa and others told him that he should take a break but eren was determind to learn more about his limits and get more strong strong faster. And hanji encouraged him quite a lot to. This continued for one more hours. Before eren lost total control and started rampaging all around. Of course Levi had to interfere and drag eren out of his titan form.

Levi was thinking a lot lately. More than he does. As it is that there is a brat he needs to take care for but now there were other things also.

Titans are actually humans?! What the fuck!

Levi never gave a second thought about killing titans. He never even considered them anything. Even shit was better than titans. The entire titan concept never made any sense to him.' Why did these huge piece of naked shits exist?' Just kill them. Just like eren, he wanted to kill them, more like 'exterminate them.' Nothing else. Levi only thought that titan are only in this word to kill them before they gobbled them up. But now...he learned that they are actually humans. So all this years they have been going up against...there own race? They are actually trying to save themselves form...there own species? How much more fucked up can all this get. Oh, and not to forger, erewin's creepy smile. He will never understand this guy.

And now he was even more frustrated after learnig the entire day's result of hanji 'important ' experiments. The brat was unconcious. Levi was aware that something like this will happen. But whenever they would ask eren to have rest he would simply deny and act tough. So when the brat went out off control Levi was already to take him out.

Eren. This kid was their every thing. Eren was the mast of the boat called Survey troops. When they learned that eren could not turn into a titan that can get hard,it was a major disappointment. Everyone was tired with all the running and manvering all day and at the end the got the negative result. It felt like it was all for nothing.

But the kid had tried. To such an extend that he lost his consciousness. He deserved some credit.

When levi first saw eren he felt something. Something different but at the same time he felt something common. When they asked him about his further thoughts on what was he going to do with the titan power that he possesed. Erwin and Levi expected he would react a certain way like He would want to avenge his people those who died in the trost district or maybe he would be confused and a little scared about this new discovery. Hearing all those rumours about him before they went to meet him personally, they thought that the former idea was more possible.

' i want to exterminate the titans'

' not bad' was what Levi thought instantly. The expression the kid had was...of a pure madness. This kid was twisted. It was obvious. But then again, which person who joined the survey troops had a sane mind. He was just the right person with the right kind of attitude we needed. It was as if like.' God gifted' quoting Erwin's words. Erwin had told Levi before hand that he would be the one to take care of the brat. Of couse he was very reluctant. But then seeing the boy he understood his feeling. And he just wanted the boy to be near him. He dont know why. So even before Erwin finalise anything he said that he will take care of the brat. After that there were days levi spent thinking about him. His face full of hate, eyes filled with pure hunger for blood.

It send shivers down his body.

But then again there was something else too. Levi ignored that part always. It was irrelevant he thought. But as days went and he spend more time around the brat, those feelings stared increase. It was wired for Levi. Others saw the cray, sick, monster Eren. But Levi saw saw him in so many different ways. The passionate blood caked brat ready to kill titans, the confused, scared blood covered brat deep down the wells looking helpless. The betrayed, sad and angry eren when he learned that the people the thought of friends are enemies. the burdened with all of humanities last hope brat. Even the sad emotional brat who still has not gotten over his moms death. And at the end Levi realised that Eren was actually just a...brat.

And thats why he wanted to cheer up the kid when he learned about the failure.

Eren looked tired. The brat was sleeping for one entire day. And the way his face fell Levi felt bad for the brat. He wanted to make him fell better. But...it went pretty bad. I only made him feel worse. Which was very bad. But thanks to Hanji, Eren understood that wanted to make him feel better. But he was still sad. And i felt my heart ached. I dont know why but yeah. Like i wanted to to make him feel nice again. Some time i have this kind of feelings. I dont know, but its wired. And honestly, its frustrating.

But what did i know that soon i will understand this feelings. And it wasn't as bad as i thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was an exhausting one for everyone. After the dinner everyone quickly went to bed. Levi had to write a report on everything that happened that day. It was a tiresome day and he hated the fact that he will have to stay up late. Hanji was energetic as ever. ' is she a human being' Levi thought. She was already thinking about the next experiments.

Everyone was asleep except for Eren. He was sitting on his bed looking out his window.

It was a failure. 'Eren cant get hard' according to Jean. Eren was so worried now. He wanted to help humanity. But now this. He was thinking all this and then he decided to go to sleep. They will have to find a new way.

Eren pulled his covers on him top of him. He tried to sleep but could not help but think about today. The events of the day. How Mikasa was worried about him all day, asking if he was okay to continue with the experiments. Everyone was talking about him today, thought that he would be able to save the humanity. He was the last hope. But now...he felt like that hope was lost. But the worse part was he disappointed his captain.

Captain Levi.

He had shown his disappointment clearly. Even though Hanji tried to make Eren feel better saying that Levi only wanted to encourage him. But Eren knew better ( at least that's what Eren thought. ) Mikasa was pretty mad about it. But Eren understood his captain. And he felt like shit. Eren wanted to make his captain proud. But up until now he has never done anything like that.

Eren remembers the first time he met his captain. ' short' was the first thought Eren had in his mind. But soon he learned, heights doesn't matter. At first he thought that the man was emotionless. And had a peculiar habit of Cleaning. To be honest Eren was a little upset. It was nothing like he thought the titan killing hero would be. But soon Eren got to know his captain better.

When levi squad died Eren was sad and felt useless. But what what surprised him was his captain's reaction. He still remembered that on his way passing his captain's room he saw Levi holding patches of cloths and putting it in a box. Te box was full of cloths of the same colored cloths. The wings of freedom patch. The way all the patches were kept spoke in volumes for the man's feelings. At that moment Eren felt as if this man was tired, tired of seeing numerous deaths. Again and again. Only seeing others die, while you live...it must be terrible. This man was trying, he was trying hard. To keep all there deaths meaningful ' there deaths will not go in vain, it only will give us more strength to kill the titans'. He was not giving up. That's when Eren decided that he will not feel down anymore. He felt encouraged and the next day he started training hard. The captain had always inspired Eren when he felt down. And that's why he wanted to make his captain proud. So that, if the time comes his captain will...also feel encouraged by him.

Eren blushed at the thought. Yes he wanted to become someone who the captain will be able to depend on. All this time captain was the only one who took care of him. When ever he was kidnapped, when others thought he was a threat, when he was feeling down, when he was confused all those time, the captain was there to protect him, save him. Eren felt save with his captain. As long as captain was there nothing could harm him he was happy. Yes, Eren liked his captain very much, no he loved his captain...wait! What?

Eren sat on his bed. All of a sudden he was feeling wired .His body was tingling all over. This is wired. Eren was confused. What was happening. He pulled his covers of him and readjusted is sleeping form on bed. He just ignored these feelings and tried to think of something else. His mind wondered to captain again. He remembered his face, that was emotionless as usual but he saw the worries in his deep steel blue eyes. His face, his chin his nose so relaxed yet ready to strike. His hair is body, his muscles, his hands, so small but firm. Eren wondered how dud he look without a shirt...but the startled himself. what the hell was he thinking? Whats wrong with him today. He groaned but now his body became too much bothersome. The more he thought about caption the more he was getting wired. As if something was piling up inside him and he needed to realize it.

Eren tossed and turned the entire night but the feeling was not going away. What was going on. He needed to get his sleep but he was getting nothing. And if this continued then tomorrow will be a trouble for him. He needed his sleep. But no matter what he tried he could not sleep. Suddenly his hands brushed his lower region and Eren moaned. His face red looked around saw that no one was awake to hear him. 'Shit! What was that?'

Then all of a sudden it clicked. He was...horny. Now Eren was no uneducated fool. He was aware of sex and related stuffs. He and Armin once read one of his fathers during their training, many boys hit their puberty. So obviously he knew. But this was his first time he felt like this. And there was only one thing that can be done to stop this nuisance.( his face is tomato red by now).

And Eren did not like it. But for the sake of his sleep. Well one must do what one must.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eren, captain said to get ready for the training." Said Armin.

"Today Eren was going to train in his titan form hand to hand combat. Thought he was quite well in it but still a little practice cant hurt. Besides Hanji, the ever excited would love it.

They came out on the field. Mikasa as soon as she got the glimpse of Eren ran to him.

" Eren are you okay to perform today's experiments. I don't think its a good idea."

" Mikasa...i am fine ...really..now go back okay and let me focus." Eren replied.

That day had started very badly. Firstly Eren did not get much sleep for...reasons. No matter how much he tried, it didn't work. He came again and again and again, but he was still irritated the entire night. And before he got a wink of sleep, it was dawn. But now he was no better shape either. Eren was still hard and he had to train. It took 1 entire hour for Eren in the bathroom in the cold shower to get not so hard anymore.

But he was still bothered. The feeling was still lingering. But enough of this nonsense, now Eren will have to focus.

" Okay Eren are we ready?" asked captain Levi, with his smooth silk voice, that could make you...WHAT! ?' what the hell are you thinking idiot, focus Eren focus' " Y-yes sir" Eren replied but his voice came somewhat strangled. Levi gave Eren a look. But then went away, which Eren was thankful. But still it didn't help him much. No not at all. Oh god. Now all Eren can think about is his captain and his face and all things last night.

Everyone was ready in their respective position. So was Eren, on the signal of the flare Eren will transform. Everything was ready, Hanji shot the the flare. Every one was ready, Moblit was ready with his notepad to write notes, Hanji was eagerly waiting for the transformation. And then...nothing happened.  
" What happened? Did he not see the flare, why did he not transform?! What could have possibly happen?" Asked Hanji while she already made her way to Eren, Moblit and Levi following behind. This was strange, but this was not the first time this happened. But back then no one had any idea of why he could not and Eren himself did not know anything about the titan power. But now what can happen. Levi was a little tensed.

Eren was ready, he heard the noise, saw the smoke flare. ' okay now focus ' and he brought his hand near his mouth to bot when all of a sudden he got the glimpse of his beloved Captain.

"They arrived and asked Eren what was the problem. His entire face was flustered, and he was panting a little bit, his hands were bleeding but healing as well. Eren was in distress that made the others quite tensed.

" I...I don't know what's...going on but...but..." Eren paused.

"Now he looked really sick. And Levi was worried.  
" What brat? What's wrong?"

" Yeah ...are you tired Eren? Do you want to go back and rest a little long, huh, Eren?" Mikasa asked Eren, who apparently came sensing her " brothers" problem came to check if he was really okay to perform any training or not. Needless to say Levi was a little annoyed at this, not listening to her seniors' orders, but then again it was useless to tell to stop.  
"Eren what happened? Why did u not turn into a Titan?"

Something snapped and Eren Screamed.

" I DON'T KNOW, OKAY, I DON'T KNOW BUT I CANT TURN IN TO A TITAN"

And then he ran inside the quarters. Everyone was dumbstruck. Hanji resembled something like a fish opening and closing her mouth. Mikasa was shocked but soon recovered and ran after Eren, the rest pretty much were at a loss what to do.

"Levi was...still for a moment. And then he gave a deep sigh, pinching the junction between his eyebrows.

"Everyone train on your own, no slacking, and Hanji just go and do some...research or whatever shit you do" Levi told everyone.

" But the expe-"

" I think Eren has had enough okay Hanji. He needs some rest...maybe..?"

"Levi was not showing it, because of his God gifted poker face, but he was worried about Eren. This is the first time he screamed like that, and ran out if a training. The Boy who always knew nothing but training to get stronger, ran away. Last time also when he failed to become a titan, he did not react like this. Maybe the brat was tired after all. But if that be the case this was very unlikely of Eren to run away. If anything he would be more bent on to turn into a titan, even if it meant going over the board. Something must be really wrong with the brat. So without any delay he went to find his brat.

"Eren are you Okay?" Armin asked. Currently they were in Eren's room. The entire Levi squad was there. Okay maybe not Sasha...probably in the kitchen or store room. Everyone was curious and tensed for Eren. Even jean was concerned. And Eren...he was reacting really wired that day. Eren was in his bed, all covered in blanket. His entire face flushed and tried his level best to cover his face, as if he is ashamed .

"guys...i am fine...i think i am just a little tired" the said " so pleas can you guys please leave. Please "  
" okay now something is defiantly wrong, Eren Yeager... Saying please, something is wrong" said Jean.

Mikasa was now all over Eren.

" Eren what's wrong please tell me this is not like you at all, tell me what is Wrong?" Mikasa asked Eren.

" Mikasa i am not feeling well, can you leave now, i want to be ALONE" Eren said rising his voice a little.

"Armin understood the situation and came to Eren's rescue. He suggested that not all of them should be in Eren's room if Eren didn't feel comfortable about it. He volunteered to stay with Eren much to Mikasa's relief besides Eren didn't show any objection at this. The others also agreed at this. After that everyone left. Mikasa left a little later. She relied on Armin and that is the reason she left Eren's side. But she will make sure to come early the next day.

"When everyone left it was night time. Armin didn't ask anything, because it was obvious that Eren was very distressed about it. But Eren was still fidgeting on the bed. Now Armin couldn't control anymore." Eren please tell me what's wrong?"

There was a pause. Eren was still and then he turned and faced Armin. His fase was still read. Armin thought that he was sick.  
" Armin...i...don't...tell anyone" Armin nodded, but he thought ' what could it be, that Eren needs so privacy to tell him?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, a lot has happened so I had to skip one week.**

* * *

Armin always cared about Eren. Armin always thought that Eren was like a pillar made of iron that is very difficult to break. He was a very head strong boy since they were very small. Whenever someone came to harm them for being more intelligent those elder boys Eren would always fight them, never did he give up to stand for the truth. Armin admired this quality of Eren's, and he also was a bit jealous of it. How he never could do that.

Eren was so difficult to deal with sometimes, he was extremely headstrong. But that day he was so confused seeing Eren. He was in the bed, all wrapped up in covers. And barely peeping out of it. His voice was so weak and his eyes did not have that determination it usually have. It was so wired. This was like a completely different person.

What Eren told him that day was something Armin never imagined could be such a huge problem. Why Eren was all so flustered and uncomfortable and strange his behavior and everything that Eren did that day was explained. But never in his wildest dreams did Armin ever thought that Eren will have this kind of problem. But now Armin is too worried about his friend. This kind of problem...oh god!

Armin knocked the door three times. It was a signal that it was Armin. Anyone else did not know this secret knock. And so no one was allowed to enter the room. Not any time they wanted at least. They decided about this yesterday.

" ..how are you feeling today?" He asked shutting the door quickly.

" okay...i guess...God i feel so..." he did not continue, his face screamed he was exhausted. The room smelled of ...Armin did not want to think about it.  
" Eren...have you thought about what you will tell Captain today, he was asking about you yesterday, i somehow managed to delay his or anyone's visit. but i am sure he and squad leader Hanji will come to to check on you, what will you say to them?" Armin was really worried about this. There was no way they will leave him alone after what happened yesterday.

" i don't know ...Armin i don't think i will be able to narrate the same story to them that i i told you, god this is so embarrassing..." He covered his face. Eren looked a lot more stable than last night.

" Eren you have to think of some thing, but fast, they will not wait. And ...don't freak out but i am sure that they will inform about it to commander."

"Eren laughed a bitter laugh. " Armin i feel like this is a big joke and this had to happen this time of all time. I don't want to talk about this and i don't even know how to stop this. Armin you have to help me some how , i cant possibly tell them about this. Its impossible, Armin i need Help." He looked quite stressed. He had dark circles under his eyes. It was obvious he did not sleep at night.

" Eren i...don't know how to help you.."

" Armin your the only one i trust, and i know its only you who can help me. Pleas you have to think of some thing, otherwise...it will get more worse..come on Armin"

"But.."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

" Eren can we come in, oh By the way its me Hanji and Levi" the voice came from the other side.

"Armin and Eren looked at each other. They were not ready for this. They were completely shocked and at a loss what to do. Not now, shit!

" Eren whats wrong can we come in" Hanji asked.

" ah...ye-yeah" Eren answered but he quickly went under the covers. And hid his face with its covers.

"Levi and Hanji entered the room. Armin stood at a side,he himself felt nervous so obviously Eren must be really freaked out.  
" Oh! Armin..your here, you said that Eren was sick so how is he feeling today? well Eren how are you? Are you okay now, is there something wrong? " asked Hanji as she went ahead and sat in the bed. Eren shifted a little and hummed he is okay.

" Eren whats wrong are you feeling ill, do you have a fever? There let me take a look." Said Hanji as she proceeded to take the cover off him, only for Eren to hold it more closer to his body " No Hanji please, please listen to me..i...um" Eren fumbled with his words.

" What brat?" Asked a very irritated voice. It was Levi. He sounded very much irritated.

"Eren looked at Levi there eyes meet. Blue steel that never showed any expression, stared at wild big emotion filled blue green, and...Oh God! Eren could not take it anymore. He made a strange noise and hid behind the covers. His face was a tomato now.

" what the fuck brat, okay enough of this nonsense, get out of the bed immediately" Levi ordered. But Eren did not budge. " get up stupid brat" now he proceeded to pull the covers off him, enough was enough.

" cap-captain...pleas stop" Armin came to Eren's rescue again" Sir i will explain ever thing, please leave him alone".

The elder both looked at him. " Armin whats wrong, why was Eren being like this..? And what happened yesterday why did Eren not turn into a titan. What's wrong hurry up and tell us we don't have much time" said Hanji.

" yeah brats if anything wrong happens we will be in big trouble, even bigger trouble will be you guys." Said Levi. It was obvious that those guys were hiding something.

" fine i will tell you every thing, sorry Eren but its the only way out"  
"B-but.." Eren sat up on his bed and his face was even redder than it was before.

" Eren please this is about humanity' s last hope, please i am sorry but i have to tell them.

"tell them what?!" Asked another voice. Everyone turned too looked at the door.

It was Mikasa.

Lets just say... It was a very bad day for Eren. It is at times like this when humanities last hope wishes that the world is truly destroyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaaayyy, so here it is but..i think that this chapter is not well written. oh well, a lot is going on in my life so it took a toll on my story. so sorry in advance.**

* * *

"tell them what?!" Asked another voice. Everyone turned too looked at the door.

It was Mikasa.

" Armin whats going on, is Eren okay, Eren is captain bullying again?" Asked Mikasa as she made her way towards Eren and glared at Levi, who returned the favor.

" Mikasa, please step back" said Armin coming between Eren and her. " Mikasa please no, they are just trying to help."

It was no secret to anyone over there knew that Mikasa was a 'little' protective of her little brother Eren. Anything concerning Eren was a huge concern for Eren. She was extremely worried of her brother as it is, and now Eren seemed to have a lot of trouble. And seemed to have the most worst timing in the world. Armin knew that Eren will NEVER repeat what happened to him in front of her. God only knows how she will react. 'Oh God! Save me' Armin prayed.

" Mikasa, can you please leave the room" Eren said.

" But Eren Wh-" she continued.

" Ackerman, i request you to leave it is quite obvious that Eren does not wishes your presence right now." Intercepted Levi.  
After that what happened was...well...you can imagine the atmosphere. Spine chilling sharp glares were being given from both the side. It was so fearful all of a sudden, and Armin and Hanji felt they could not breath anymore.

" ...he is my Brother...I'll stay no matter what, Captain" she replied in a very bitter tone.

"Armin looked at Eren. He was peeping from under the covers. His face was red. And he looked extremely tired. He looked at Armin and his face screamed ' help'. Seriously this was a worse situation. It was again one of those times when Eren depended on him. He has to do something.

" Um...captain...,Hanji...uh...maybe we shouldn't let Mikasa Leave Eren right now. She is his sister after all, why don't we visit Eren later" said Armin. Hanji and Levi looked at Armin and honestly for a second he felt that he saw something in Levis eyes which, even till this day scared the shit out of Armin. Hanji looked like she was going to object but Armin gave a look that explained that Armin had some kind off plan.

" uh...Okay, lets go Levi we will come and visit you later Eren, okay get well soon" said Hanji as she started to walk out the door.

" Huh? But Hanji, didn't you say-" Levi said but was interrupted by Hanji as she proceeded to drag Levi away.

" Come on Levi" and they went out.

" Okay I I just remembered i had a job to do, see you later Mikasa Eren" said Armin he also went out the door. Before he saw Eren's face that looked scandalous' don't leave me alone with Mikasa'.  
'Sorry Eren but pleas bear with her a little bit while i take care of captain and Hanji.'

He walked strait and took a turn to the left, to come face to face with Hanji.  
" Well are you going to tell us what is going on or not" said Hanji very enthusiastically.  
" Yeah, Hanji but" Armin looked around and looked around to see a few cadets around. " can we go somewhere a else, a bit private "

After that they went to Levi's office since it was close to Eren's Room.  
" yes will you now enlighten us with what is wrong with Your dear friend Eren, Alert?" Said Levi. He was annoyed would be an understatement. As it is that Mikasa had made his tempers go up in heights, and Armin was not spatting out yet what was wrong with Eren.

" Yes captain. Sorry." He visible gulped.

After that he explained what was his problem.

" you already know that Eren did not turn into a titan yesterday right?" Hanji nodded.

" yeah we thought that he lost his powers all of a sudden. Eren kind of was really mad about it. So we thought if something serious happened. Whats wrong Armin, tell is its important.?"

" yes about that...actually Eren...um..oh God how can i say this to people" Armin was really freaking out. He had no idea what to say.

"How about i help you alert, with your mouth" said Levi. He looked like he didn't care but it was probably the opposite.

" y-yes, sir actually..." Armin took a deep breadth, okay here goes nothing.

" Eren is actually very distracted recently. That's why he cant turn into a titan."

Hanji looked really confused so did Levi. " he's ...distracted?!"  
" yes"

"They stared at each other. What did being distracted have to do with turning into a titan, and what about the ridiculous behavior?./div

" Armin can you...please elaborate" Hanji said, she looked really serious now.

" okay...so...actually you see i was also confused but after thinking a lot about it last night i think i can...explains it well. Well as you know that Eren needs to concentrate on a aim and his blood to turn into a titan."

" so if he is distracted he will not be able to focus and it will render him from turning into a Titan, OF COURSE!" Suddenly Hanji interrupted." Oh god! This is a serious problem"

" Yes exactly" Armin exclaimed.

Levi looked amused. Is was a first. Eren was a very determined brat. And for him to be distracted. But why was he acting all wired. And the Armin brat looked like he was hiding some thing.

" Alert is that all hat you have to say? Speak up brat" demanded Levi. He was tired with all this hiding game. What was so secretive to be about. It can be something really embarrassing. So he now decided he will make Armin talk, by hook or crook.

" tell us exactly what kind of 'distractions' are you talking about?" Asked Levi.

" Yeah Eren never had any problem like this before? Then why all of a sudden? he is an extremely determined person"

" whats wrong with Eren, Alert?" Levi raised his voice just a little bit. And it was enough for him.

Armin looked terrified. He knew that it was useless to lie. He was, like Eren, never good at lying. So he had no other option. ' sorry Eren '  
" he is having...thoughts..wired thoughts, like...um..he.."

"WHAT ARMIN.?" Levi shouted banging the table.

" he is extremely horny sir. And he can not focus on anything because he is getting Hard now and then that's why he did not want to talk with anyone At all. He is extremely embarrassed about it. And he..he ..is not sure himself what to do" Armin said everything in one breathed with his eyes shut tight. He could not withstand his Captains angry stares any longer.

Levi...well he was definitely not expecting to hear that. ' well look like we got a serious problem here, just what we needed, great'


	6. Chapter 6

" This is so wired" murmured Eren it really was.

Currently Eren was sitting in front of Hanji who was examining an sample.

While he sat there he was thinking of all the thinks that happened to him till now.

"Apparently Armin said everything to Captain Levi and Hanji. He was going through serious trouble. He had a horrible fever at night. Hanji snd Levi came to visit him and ask him Question which was pretty embarrassing. But Hanji told him it was a serious matter, after all he could not turn in a Titan which was a huge problem. So Eren had to keep aside his shame and tell everything.

It was wired when he tried ti explain Hanji. How he got...sudden urges...and he can not focus on anything. Some times it got so out of hand that...he had to even masturbate. But it still did not work. And the worst part was that his god damn thing was hurting sometime if he did not took care of it.' Oh God' Eren though. All Eren wanted to do was destroy all the titans but fate was playing a very twisted Game. He did not have time for this. And that got Eren so mad that he...he...wanted to kill someone.

He couldn't even turn into a titan, he tried he really did but it was not working at all.

"Last night when Squad Leader Hanji and captain Levi came, they decided to d an Experiment. At the Night when no one was around they went to the Fields. They told him to try to become a titan. Of course it didn't work, more over he fell ill. High fever. It was like is only either getting Aroused or getting high fever and frankly, Eren was tired. Both mentally and physically.

What was even more uncomfortable was...Levi. Eren respected him, really. But lately Whenever captain was looking at him it felt..wired. He could not bear to look at him and all of a sudden he gets all... ( you know).

So today Hanji came with a plan. First of all they were not going to tell this to anyone. Only Hanji, Levi And Armin will know. Hanji wanted to tell Erwin about this bit later thought it will be too much of a risk. They will have to go to the city again to inform this. And all the government pigs will wait with there Ears all open. And if the word got out it will a problem. God knows what stunt they are going to pull. So Hanji will be in charge of all the decision for now.

Secondly he asked Eren for a sample of his...semen. If someone else asked It would have been awkward as fuck but this is Hanji we are talking about so of course, so...it was not that wired, really nothing surprises Eren anymore. Bu what he was embarrassed about was that captain Levi was right there. Standing. And looking at his pathetic self. Eren just wanted to turn into a titan and kill himself. Oh wait, he cant even do that.

So extremely reluctantly he gave his samples. Hanji tested them and now he was going to get the results. So here they were. Eren had a very bad Fever, Hanji gave some medicines but it was not really working.

" so Eren i have researched with the provided sample we have and..." Hanji kind of coughed and had an extremely serious face like she was not talking about someone cum, not at all. She continued.

" and the the results were very extra ordinary, completely out of our imagination. May i add we have made a fine discovery that-"

" can you please hurry up shitty glasses, we are getting a little late here. " Levi interjected.

" oh yeah sorry, me is so stupid...hahaha..okay" she took a deep breadth the continue again.

" okay so Eren ...this may sound wired but...i think you are going through, what i would like to call 'heat' "

Then there was a silence. Everyone looked at Eren to see his reaction.

Eren was surprised and confused. Nothing made sense. But then again half of the things that Hanji says never make sense.

" What...do...you actually mean? "

" i will Explain, Eren. You see, when i experimented with your sample i found out some...well wired chemicals. And this chemicals are the reason for your sudden arousal" Eren mentally groaned and his face was red. " and the i have never seen such chemicals inside a human's body. So i reached the conclusion that this must be because of your titan abilities. "

" but wait this...does not make any sense...i mean aren't titans...like...those shits don't have reproductive organs..so why?" Levi asked.

" well that's also a point i considered and i think i have a theory for that too. You see as you said Levi that titans don't have any reproductive organs. But when your are a human you have them. So that's exactly why, when Eren is feeling...well you know that feeling is not applicable when he is a Titan. And maybe that's why he cant turn into a titan?"

" well that make sense ." Said Armin sitting beside Eren.

" so does that mean as long as i am like this...i will not be able to turn into a titan?" Eren asked looking all alarmed. This was bad news.

" yes Eren i am sorry." Hanji said.

" wha?...but...now what? Os there some kind of cure? Its not not like i will be like is at all, right? Hanji say something" Eren was getting all excited. He was scared and worried and frustrated. Oh god! What will Eren do now. He was standing by now and asking Eren again and again about what whats going to happen.

" Eren calm down i am not finished explaining the symptoms yet. " Hanji reasoned trying to calm Eren down.

" like i said this is like a heat. Its a phase that will get over as soon as it gets its...medicine. It will be over. And the fever is pretty normal during heat. So don't worry. It will be fine after the Heat gets over." She reassured Eren with a smile.

" at least that's what i think?" She added later.

"Eren and Armin gave a look. " well this is all my speculation, but usually my speculations are not wrong." Hanji reasoned.

" ..okay shitty glasses we get it, but you said something about the medicine. So mind telling us more about it ?" Levi said, he was worried as well.

"Yeeeeeesssss, about thaaaaaaat"

'that tone means bad news. Here we go' Levi thought.

" i am not sure it will work but there is only one thing i can think of " Hanji said and her face screamed trouble.

"What?" Eren asked " i will do anything to get rid of this, please Hanji tell me" said Eren.

"Hanji looked at Levi then at Eren and then she took a deep breadth. And said.

" the way only way is...you will have to have sex with someone"

* * *

 **Guy i would like your reviews please give review, good or bad whatever pls review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"...what?!"asked Eren. This was totally something he did not think about. This was far worse of anything. Even Armin was blushing by now.

" Hanji gave eren and Armin a small smile and said " sorry Eren but its the only way"

" But isn't there any other way like...medicines or stuffs like that. Why does he have to go all the way to lose his fucking virginity, shitty glasses" said Levi

" i-i am not a Virgin" Eren shuttered to embarrassingly. Armin looked at him ' seriously, Eren now?'

Levi gave a very unfazed expression. " yeah of course you not, brat" he said sarcastically " now hanji tell us it there no other way?"

" well no actually no other way. Well if we had some time then maybe i could have thought of a way but...no still i dont think then also i could find a cure" said Hangi with a sigh." And given the consequences, i dont think ee will have much time to experiment."

" but um..squad leader hanji uh..how can you be so sure that this will work?" Said Armin.

" well actually that...i am not sure. But Since some of eren's symptoms are similar to Animals in heat so...there is a possibility that it will work"

" but what if Eren...you know,pleasure's himself? Will that not work?" Asked Levi.

A whine kind of peculiar noise left Eren 's lips. This was enough, can he die now please .

" well as far as i have known" Hanji had a shy smile too" it will not work"

" so the Brat already tried it, wow' okay All of a sudden Levi feels...weird. Actually this whole conversation was Wired. And Levi so did not for moment Thought of Eren touching himself in the most sinful ways at all. No never.

" okay so lets get this over with so Eren needs to get laid right now or humanity is doomed, okay Eren who would you prefer to have as your partner?" Levi asked.

Eren looked dumbstruck for a moment then looked at the floor below him. The the red blush not once leaving his face. And that did not affected Levi in ways he never thought. Captain Levi can not belive that this was that boy who had a strong determination to kill titans. And he was even arguing about being a virgin or not. ' wow'

" Um..." Eren looked very thoughtful" ...wha-what ever ...you decide" he mumble, but loud enough to hear.

" i decide...this is about you who you are going to stick your dick with. Not me. So you have to say" said Levi getting irritated seeing this cute...wait, what?..did he just think Eren was cute. Okay he must be going mad...or he is constipated.

" yeah, now that you think about it.. There are not many choices you have. There are only a few girls available right now." Said Hanji" unless you swing the other way"

" yeah...maybe that mikasa chick would" before even Levi could complete that sentence. Eren interrupted" NO, NEVER"

Then he lowered his voice a little looking that Levi was practically throwing daggers with his eyes to him." Um..i mean, Mikasa is my sister. Not my own true, but she still is, i can never think of her that way"

" then what about..Sasha?,"

" Sasha is in love with connie" said Armin

" then Historia?" said Levi.

" thats even worse, she is lesbian" said Eren." And she is not on the mood for those stuffs anyway" said Armin. Hanji and Levi looked shocked at the revelation. ' that girl...what a waste" they both thought.

" yeah and on top of that it will be so wired to explain is situation. And even if we do there is no guarantee that any girl will agree to this." Added armin

"Then that remains all the boys"

This was problem. " i think that a better idea because Eren is not into girl that much i think" said Armin

" What? Armin what do you mean i am not into girls?" Said Eren looking devasted.

" oh come on Eren. When ever anyone talks about Girls You show no interest. But when ever we talk about ca-" before Armin could finish what he was saying Eren quickly shut his mouth wit his hands and laughed half heatedly" what are you saying Armin?" God that was close. Today was the day Armin decided to revel all his secrets in front of the people he wanted the least.

" Eren this is important now. I am sorry" said Armin grimly.

" oh so Eren is interested in Boys" said hanji" well then...is there anyone special?"

Eren nodded his head as fast as he could.

All of a sudden

" ...Levi can do it" said Hanji

" what?! Why?"

" come on Levi i know that swing both the ways."

" yes but you were not suppose to tell anyone"

" oh! Come on at this kind of crisis its either you or no one"

"But-"

" and beside you are his responsibility Levi. And this is the matter of saving humanity and being Humanities strongest you have todo it."

This bickering continued for a long time. Suddenly Levi started Shouting. A vein was even popping out from his temple.

" Hanji i cant"

" why?!"

" isn't it fucking obvious?"

" not to me,no"

" i am...twice the brats age, i freaking beat the shit out of him. He will only feel gross doing it with me, and...its awkward, shitty glasses try to understand.?" Levi greeted throught his teeth.

Hanji looked like he lost the debate. Even Armin was at s loss of words. Eren was not looking at anyone. He was looking at the ground. Several hundred thoughts crowding his mind.

" ...then you tell me what the other option right now, find some other gay guy who can do it with."

" ENOUGH" suddenly Eren stood up. He did not bother to look at anyone . He strait out went outside Slamming the door in the process , stunning everyone in silence. Even the Corporal was shocked.

" Grossed. Out" murmured Eren.

" Hey Jäger got your ass handed out to you by corporal" grinned Jean not aware of any condition.

" shut. The. Fuck. Up." Said Eren not even sparing a glance to jean the venom in his voice was was enough to shut Jean up.

But if Jean watched closely he could have seen Eren's red watery eyes.

Meanwhile inside Levi's cabin...

" looks like we said too much."

Armin hurriedly stood up and asked Hanji and Levi for Permission to go after Eren. Hanji gave the permission. Armin left.

Hanji looked at Levi. He was quite this whole time, as if thinking something.

" whats wrong?"

Levi took a deep sigh and took a seat, so did Hanji.

" maybe...we went s bit overboard." He murmured.

" yeah...i mean we are his seniors. We shouldn't have acted like that." She said looking regretful.

"...i freaked out cause, why the hell did you have to go and revel the fact that i am a bi in front of them?" Asked Levi.

" well what could i have said." Then Hanji leaned over the table her hands on top of the table." levi still no matter what, you know there is no other way."

" i know that it will be wired. But it is important. "

Levi pulled his hair backwards and sighed" i wish Erwin was here, he could have handled he situation much better. "

" Me too" said Hanji looking visibly stressed.

Levi thought about all the things that happened today. And at last he reached the conclusion that yes...unfortunately he was the only one how could do something. No one else could possible be suitable for the job. jean , connie they looked like they were both straight. But then again..

" what about Armin?"

" ...i don't think so. And besides they look a lot like brothers to me."

Levi also thought the same. But his age. Then again the less the Of people knew about this the better

" ...levi i am sorry" said Hanji all of a sudden" i should have considered your feelings as well. Shit i screwed up bad"

" ...no Shitty glasses its okay...its not a about the damn feelings anymore anyways..."

Then he closed its eyes for a moment.

'The choice that i will regret the less, i guess.'

" fine..if Eren is okay with it...i will do it." Said levi after a long silence.

" what you will?"

" ..yes bit Eren as to agree to it to. There will be no point if does not want it." Said Levi but somewhere in his heart he felt wired thinking about Eren rejecting him. Maybe he will reject the idea. After all he was the one to beat him up. Why would anyone accept that kind of offer anyways.?

The door was locked. On the bed lay eren. Eyes red. He let out a strangled moan in him pillow so that no one hears him as he came.

When he returned to his room his lower reigns were hurting again. He had no other option but to touch himself again. But this time even his head and heart was hurting. And the worse part was he did not know why. But since he heard Captain saying the word " grossed out" he felt a ache in his heart. And he had no idea why? Why was it so important what the captain thought. Okay yes it was important, he wanted to make a good impression on the person he had been crushing on..wait no..admiring yes all is admiration was getting confused with affection thats all. But still why does it hurt? Why? And not knowing the answer angered him.

Suddenly there was a knok on his. But it was not Armin. It was someone else. He did not let Armin enter the room, why will he let someone else. He did not answer.

" open the damn door brat" said Levi.

Suddenly Eren felt a wave electricity pass him. The way the voice contained authority soothed him. But still-

" Eren open the door"

That did it, that voice was some thing else. And whenever captain called Eren by his name...it was something else. So Eren could not say know. He slowly Went And opened the door.

Levi looked at Eren. The boys face was visibly red. His eyes were watery but there was a wired expression. His hair was all unruly. It was obvious the boy was engaged in some ' activities'. Needless to say the room smelled of ... God the kid was wild.

'" listen brat, for the sake of humanity i have decided to do it. Now if you have no problem then lets get this shit over with. Okay" said Levi. Yes he was rude because...of reasons that Levi does no want to think of.

Eren who was looked at his feet, looked up with his eyes wide and a disbeliving expression on his face. Then suddenly he looked all shy and slowly nodded. He also wanted to get over this turmoil. He did not want to think anymore to get over this.

After all it was their responsibility as Humanities strongest and humanities last hope. Nothing else. No levi did not feel relived that Eren accepted his offer. And no Eren was not excited about it either. It was their duty simply. Nothing else.

And no, nothing new was stating between them.


End file.
